Current events
=History= End 2007 * Current events/End 2007 April to August 2007 * Curent events/Apr-Aug 2007 Early 2007 * Current events/1Q 2007 - 1st quarter of 2007 (Jan-Mar) Pre-2007 * Current events/2006 and before - updates prior to December 31, 2006 =Dofus News= June 17, 2008 New version 1.24 is available Here is a list of modifications brought with this new version: ;New PVP system: The current prism system has been kept, but another way of gaining honour points has been added. It's now possible once again to gain honour by aggressing someone of the opposite alignment. Characters can only gain honour points from a "balanced" fight: * The winning team will not gain honour points if their total level is more than 25% of that of the losing team. * The winning team will not gain honour points if their total level is more than 15 levels compared to that of the losing team. * The teams' levels are worked out as follows: (level of highest level player in team) + (level of 2nd highest /2) + (level of 3rd highest/3) + etc. * Honour points can only be won from fights with players who have their wings out (PvP on). * The amount of honour points won or lost is influenced by the difference in level of the two teams. If the level of your team is 10% lower than the other team, and you win the fight, you get 10% honour points extra. If you lose, you lose 10% less honour points. * Enemies with grey wings are too low levelled for you to gain honour points from. However, they can win points from you. * Enemies with glowing wings are much higher levelled than you, you can gain a lot of honour points from beating them, and you won't lose any points if you don't win. * You'll get fewer honour points with each consecutive aggression of the same person over the course of a few hours. * Turning off PvP mode makes you lose 5% of your total honour points. * The passive loss of honour points tied to the conquest of territories has been removed. * The passive loss of honour points for players present in a territory affected by a conquest has been deactivated. ;Archmonsters: New creatures have resurfaced, no one knows yet where they have come from nor what they want, but it's certain that each archmonster is much more powerful that the original monster that provided the inspiration for it. There can only exist one example of each archmonster at any given time. You can find them accompanying other monsters of the same family. They're stronger and more dangerous, but also offer better rewards. ;Quests: * A new mysterious quest is available from Otomai and his assistant. You will discover and travel all of the Dofus universe while on it. * The quest "Potato Head " has been fixed ;Mounts: * It's no longer possible to go over the limit of 100 mounts per paddock by using mount certificates. * The activation of breeding items present in paddocks has been improved. * Mounts appear correctly in their paddocks after a server has been rebooted. * The bonuses gained passively by mounts have been revised. From now on, mounts will gain a lot more bonuses even if no one is looking after them. We don't want people to feel constrained by having to do a large number of repetitive tasks (using emotes) to raise their mounts. The bonuses passively gained by mounts when in their paddock have therefore been considerably increased. The size of the bonus depends on the quality and number of breeding items in the paddocks. With each passive gain (made at regular intervals, whether the owner is connected or not) a breeding machine in the paddock is chosen at random to give its bonus to the mount as well. * Mounts can gain passive bonuses from public paddocks. ;Spells: * Mount taming: the spell no longer ends the turn of the caster on a critical fail. The spell now has a new bonus that allows the amount of experience gained by the equipped mount to be increased at the end of a fight. The spell now has a level 6. * Soul Capture: the spell no longer ends the turn of the caster on a critical fail. The spell now has a new bonus that increased the probability of capturing a soul at the end of a fight. The spell now has a level 6. * Slowdown: The spell is now limited to 4 casts a turn. Points invested in the spell are returned. * Time Theft: The spell is now limited to 2 casts per target per turn. Points invested in the spell are returned. * Shriveling: the damage is increased at each level of this spell. The probability of a critical hit increases from 1/50 to 1/40. * Frostbite: the AP cost of this spell is reduced at levels 1, 2, 3 and 4. Damage is increased at all levels of this spell. * From now on you can cast glyphs on traps and vice versa * The area of effect of "location" type spells functions correctly. Only players present in the aoe (area of effect) benefit from the effects of the spell. * Paralysing Poison: damage from this spell is no longer influenced by the characteristics of the target, but from those of the caster. ;Conquest of Territories: * Teleportation to zaaps or paddocks in enemy territory or territory under attack is now possible once again. * Players who form part of the minority alignment can benefit from a reduced usage cost at all Zaaps. The amount of the reduction depends on the global balance of alignments. For example, if the balance of one alignment is two times inferior that of the other, people of that alignment will pay 50% of the normal Zaap cost. * Aligned players will now have to pay for Zaaps in areas of their alignment. ;Client: * The displaying of static characters and monsters has been considerably improved (performance gain of 10 to 30% in heavily frequented zones). * A new message shows if an exchange has been successfully made or not. ;Monsters: * The behaviour of monsters towards characters under the influence of the spell Evasion has been corrected. * Brumen Tinctorias will now spawn more frequently, as will the three bandits (Edasse the Killjoy and his mates) and Akornaddict the squirrel. ;Other: * Paddock potions no longer teleport people into the middle of the paddock. * The last summon summoned by a player will go first (just after the player). New summons will therefore take their turns before those already summoned. * The bug, permitting players who sent too many requests to the server, not to activate cells on the floor (like those who teleported you to another floor) has been corrected. * From now on, once a summon carried by a Pandawa dies, the Pandawa no longer stays in the "carrying" state. * The NPC Morgan Faym'n no longer takes kamas from players before changing their alignment. * Female Osa's fishing animation has been corrected. * The animation of Male fecas applauding when mounted has been corrected. * The walk animation of the Darkli Moon has been corrected * The description of a Bag of Oat has been changed. * The dialogue of Captain Essacarf has been corrected. * The animation of the spell Sacrificed Doll has been corrected. * Kimbo's Canopy is now correctly shown on the map. * The dialogue of the NPC Chachka has been corrected. * The animation of capes worn by running male Ecas has been corrected. * Brakmarian wings are now shown at the right height in relation to the player’s name. ;System for dodging the loss of AP/MP: The systems tested on the Test Server were not conclusive. Hence, the dodging system will not be modified with version 1.24. We will test different methods in the following months. April 15, 2008 ; Perceptors: The perceptors system has been completely revised. An article on the devblog has been posted with more information. You can find it here. Guilds now get 5 boost points per level, starting at level 2. The perceptors can now boost new characteristics: * Prospecting (initial: 100, maximum: 500, 1 for 1) * Wisdom (initial: 0, maximum: 400, 1 for 1) * Pods (initial: 1000, maximum 5000, 1 for 20) * Spells (12 new level 5 spells, 60 new possibilities, progression: 5 points per spell level) * Number of perceptors: (initial: 1, maximum: 50, progression: 10 points for each addition perceptor) The perceptors’ system has changed: * Perceptors no longer steal the players’ loot. They come in as an additional player who is last to draw (no matter its prospection) when the loot is handed out (they don’t come in the actual fight). Their prospection is not added to the group’s total prospection. The preceptor’s prospection only helps him with his own probability to gain an item. * Perceptors no longer steal other players’ experience. They win experience at the end of a fight just like any other player (the XP is calculated according to the group’s level.) The experience gained by the perceptor doesn’t affect the one gained by other players. * The perceptors hold on to items and experience, which must then be removed from their inventory. * When you empty the perceptor’s bags, he is automatically removed from the map and you have to wait the set amount of time before placing him again. * When a perceptor is defeated, the experience accumulated is distributed to the different guilds of the players who won the fight. If none of the attackers has a guild, the experience is lost. Wait time before placing a perceptor: * Once destroyed/withdrawn perceptors cannot be placed on the same map by the same guild for a period of 10 minutes per level of the guild. * The minimal waiting period of one hour to place a perceptor has been removed. All points spent in the perceptors’ characteristics have been reset. ;Spells: * Saverne's Blow: on a critical hit, the MP loss is effective on the whole area of effect. * Prime of Life: the MP gain is now shown and taken into account in the DOFUS client. * The AI and summoning spells of the Sacrier Doppel (spell available at the level 200) have been improved. * The AI and summoning spells of the Osamodas Doppel (spell available at the level 200) have been improved. ;Monsters: * The calculation permitting monsters and summons to determine their own probability to escape a tackle zone has been corrected. If the probability to come out of a tackle zone is too low, the monsters and summons will now try to run away a lot less often than they used to. * The Attraction spell for Dopples, Pandits, Pokipiks, Stuk'kiddy, Edasse the Killjoy and Nomarow Transplent has been corrected. * Air Pikoko: the Pernicious Tornado spell has been corrected (the spell now pushes back the player back for the same amount of squares, no matter if it’s a critical hit or not.) * Aermyne 'Braco' Scalptaras can now be found in the Terrdala area. The following characters mode now works properly. * The monsters with the spell “Bat's Eye” can now use it correctly against their enemies. * Drunken pandalette and Pandawas: the Drinkery spell was corrected. ;Territorial conquests: * Characters found in aggression-free areas (e.g. zaaps) will no longer be taken into account in the sub-area alignment balance calculations. * Characters fighting monsters will no longer be taken into account in the sub-area alignment balance calculations. * Only players with the PVP mode activated will be taken into account in the sub-area alignment balance calculations. ;Miscellaneous: * Seth Sourcet now sells only one cherry. * The dialogue stages of the quest "The Site Chief sits down to eat" have been corrected. * Bugs on various maps, like squares that shouldn’t have been accessible, have been fixed. * The forgetfulness potions for perceptors have been adapted to the latest changes. * Guild house potions are now useable on map 1603. * In Allister's Castle militia (now shown on the world map) an NPC now offers you to change alignments easily. The price of the alignment change is set on the player’s level. The prices have been reduced. Each character can change alignments, but only once every two weeks. Changing to the minority alignment is free of charge. * Parts of the Pippin, coco, Indigo and cherry keys can no longer be looted inside an arena. They can now only be obtained in the monsters’ lair. * The koolish map will now function like a dungeon map (the monsters will respawn automatically when a combat is launched.) * Livitinems will no longer use sentences not belonging to their item type (e.g. a hat speaking like if it was a ring.) * The order in which the items looted at the end of a fight are shown no longer changes when scrolling to see the list of players. * Location links ("%pos%") are limited to 5 per message. * It is no longer possible to reach the first floor of the Astrub Mercenaries’ house when teleporting. * Female Iops no longer change sizes when using the “Cross arms” emote. * The permanent Treechnid group located on map 1869 (in Tainela) has been removed. * The guardian of the Astrub jailhouse now uses the right dialogue in the event of the Aermyne 'Braco' Scalptaras capture. * The guardian of the Brakmar prison no longer mistakes Bontarians for Brakmarians. * The perceptors message “Get the collected taxes” will now be “Get the collected taxes and withdraw the Perceptor” * Perceptors will now officially reclaim their original name. * The prices of items sold to NPCs for 0 kamas are now shown correctly. * The animation scripts that made the client freeze in the larva dungeon and Jellith Dimension have been removed. February 19, 2008 Here are the modifications that will take effect in the 19/02/08 update: Quest: * The quest given by Doctor Morose “The Lost Woman” was corrected. ;Miscellaneous: * The Canopy Village zaap now works properly. ;Monsters: * The First Tentacle can no longer have a critical failure with the spell First Kraken. * The Second Tentacle can no longer have a critical failure with the spell Second Kraken. * The Third Tentacle can no longer have a critical failure with the spell Third Kraken. * The Fourth Tentacle can no longer have a critical failure with the spell Fourth Kraken. ;Items: * Shovel Egant: goes from level 173 to level 156, the critical strike probability goes from 1/40 to 1/20, the prerequisites have been simplified. * '110' Spear: a chance bonus was added. The spears created before these modifications will not be modified. The recipe has been simplified. The spear prerequisites were also simplified. * Kerou'Whack Amulet: goes from level 62 to 32, the recipe has been simplified. * Ha Hammer: the prerequisites were simplified. ;Spells : * Sword of Iop: the spell damage at level 6 has been corrected, the variance is now the same as level 5. February 05, 2008 ;Monsters: * The Peki Peki’s action points (AP) have increased. * The Peki Peki no longer uses the Camouflage spell, which was integrated into its Transposition spell. He can now only be made invisible once, per turn. * The Peki Peki's agility can now increase during a turn. January 29, 2008 ;Livitinems: * When a Livitinem gets to the "obese" status, you now have to wait 72 hours before it can switch to the "starved" status… Instead of the 12 hours previously set (which enabled you to feed it twice as fast as if you were respecting the actual meal times.) ;Items: * First Key to Sphincter's Dungeon: the weight of this quest item is now of 0 pods. * Second Key to Sphincter’s Dungeon: the weight of this quest item is now of 0 pods. * Sapphire Brooch: the weight of this quest item is now of 0 pods. * Emerald Brooch: the weight of this quest item is now of 0 pods. * Ruby Brooch: the weight of this quest item is now of 0 pods. * Diamond Brooch: the weight of this quest item is now of 0 pods. January 25, 2008 ;Quests: * The experience points earned from the quests in Allister's castle have increased. ;NPCs: * Captain Essacarf will no longer take 4,000k when a character has finished their sentence in prison. ;Monsters: * Ougaa: critical hit and standard damages are no longer cumulative. January 22, 2008 ;Perceptor: * You can no longer place a perceptor in the last room of the Brakmar Rat Dungeon. ;Spells: * Flight : the spell can only be cast 5 times per turn, at levels 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. NPC: * The NPC at Terrdala’s entrance no longer sends players to Incarnam. ;Items: * Manger in Holy Bambooto Wood: the recipe was corrected. January 08, 2008 ;Servers: * To reduce the high latency issues on our servers, many solutions are being developed. We are presently working on software optimizations. They shouldn’t completely resolve the lag issues but we will continue to look for ways to negate the lag’s impact on ours servers. ;Collectors: * Trying to collect items before the time was up sometimes caused a client freeze. That has now been fixed: your client shouldn’t freeze any longer. ;Sets: * Sloppy Set: the bonuses have increased. * Light Set: the bonuses have increased. ;Items: * Pippin Blop Belt: the recipe was corrected. * The Kim: the recipe is available once again. * Pink Tutu: the recipe is available once again. * Snailmet Bow: goes from level 132 to 122. * Snailmet: goes from level 133 to 123. * Archer Voodoo Mask: goes from level 170 to 158. * Jav Voodoo Mask: goes from level 170 to 158. * Sarbak Voodoo Mask: goes from level 170 to 158. * Thierry Voodoo Mask: goes from level 170 to 158. * Shovel Egant: goes from level 173 to 156, the critical strike probability goes from 1/40 to 1/20. The requirements to equip the item have been lessened. * Snailmet Ring: goes from level 135 to120. * Wand Else: the critical strike probability goes from 1/30 to 1/15. * Soft Oak Wand: the minimum range goes from 4 to 3 squares. The critical strike bonus goes from 5 to 7. * Zoth Master Staff: the critical strike bonus goes from 10 to 15. * Light Treeckler Branch: the critical strike bonus goes from 2 to 4. * Air Pikoko Helmet: goes from level 169 to 154. * Parkinn Pan Pikokowal Belt: goes from level 170 to 148. * Tynril Hat: goes from level 184 to 164. * Fuchsia: the critical strike bonus goes from 1/40 to 1/30. * Alignment items (for high level ranks, like Phoenix Blood) now work properly. * The Seeker scrolls now work properly. * The prospection lock to obtain the following items goes from 600 to 400: :* Light Treeckler Knot :* Air Pikoko Nut :* Snailmet Shell :* Moopet Fabric :* Cheeken Plait :* Barbrossa's Ridiculous Beard :* Flib's Red Tuft :* Sparo's Humerus :* Zoth Disciple's Kneecap :* Zoth Girl's Handkerchief :* Zoth Warrior Shinbone :* Zoth Master's Fly :* Zoth Sergeant's Tab :* Dark Treeckler Achilles' Heel :* Dark Pikoko Nut :* Rotaflor Bark :* Warguerite Bark :* Floramor Bark :* Barkritter Bark :* Gwass Bark :* Miremop Double Chin :* Ouassingue Juice :* Mopy King Inside Out Shorts :* Dried Mopeat Peat :* Worn Coral :* Kurasso Coral :* Mahlibuh Coral :* Mojeeto Coral :* Passaoh Coral :* Kurasso Petal :* Mahlibuh Petal :* Mojeeto Petal :* Passaoh Petal :* Plain Pikoko Nut :* Polished Ball :* Polished Stone Heart :* Kido Beak :* Kilibriss Staff :* Mane in Bloom ;Monsters: * Peki Peki correctly uses transportation spells * Monsters in the Tree Keeholo on Otomaï Island no longer attack players. * Air Pikoko: elementary resistance and resistance to loss of AP and MP are reduced. * Moopet Choh: the aggressiveness of the Moopet Choh in battle has been reduced. * Cheeken: the range and the effects of the spell ‘Rotten Breath’ have been reduced. * The only offensive spell the Snailmet will use from now on is ‘Slobber’. * Giant Kralove: experience gained at the end of battle is increased, the level of the monster is increased so as not to penalize teams whose level is very high, the Heaviness and Corrupted states will be correctly applied at the beginning of matches for all players and for an unlimited duration, elementary resistances are increased, resistance to AP loss is increased. * First Tentacle: its behavior has been modified so that it will attempt to attack a creature (or a player!) once it has enough AP. ;Otomai’s Island: Following the comments received on Otomaï’s Island, we have decided to make it easier to access: * The chances of finding a Cannonball on the Raul Mops has been increased * The pirates of Castaways' Island will no longer attack players and will be less powerful. * The quest "The New World” has been simplified. * The quest "Castaways' Island" has been simplified. * The level of the mobs on Castaway Island has been reduced. * The level of the mobs on Coral Beach has been reduced. * The level of the pirates who attack the boat during the landing on Castaway Island has been reduced. ;Additional information: * Kwismas Island will be closed from 15/01/08 * The Kralove does not drop the Ochre Dofus. Category:Change log